This invention relates to a method of analyzing business operations that use a computer, and more particularly, to a method and a system for conducting an analysis of business operations from operation records of a computer that uses a plurality of applications or a plurality of objects.
Along with widespread proliferation of computers (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) such as a personal computer or a workstation as well as the proliferation of a network, in the recent offices, it is general that each of employees (or each of operators) has a PC and conducts the business operations on the PC.
Compared with past works using a voucher, the business operations (desk work) that mainly use the PC facilitate counting of data, thereby enabling an efficiency of the business operations to be improved. On the other hand, in the case of the business operations that mainly uses the PC, because information is mainly produced and processed, a material object such as the voucher is not always output as in past examples. In the past examples, if a large number of the vouchers or the materials exist on a desk of an employee, the progress of his or her business operations may be slow. In the past examples, a manager of the business operations may examine distributions of the business operations based on amounts of the vouchers and the materials held by the respective employees.
On the other hand, in the recent business operations that mainly uses the PC, because the operations of information are main works, it is difficult for the manager of business operations to adequately understand an amount of works (quantity of business operations) of the employees.
The understanding of the amount of the works of the respective employees may also be obtained as the results of face-to-face hearing from the employees. However, because the results of the hearing include a subjectivity of the manager or the employee being the object of the hearing, it is impossible to conduct an analysis objectively.
Under the circumstances, there has been known a technique in which icons indicative of the contents of business operations are displayed in each of business types on a display of the PC in the office, and the icon corresponding to the business type that starts is clicked every time the employee starts the business operations, to thereby understand the contents of business operations of the employee (for example, JP-A 2002-107473). In the above conventional example, in a case where the employee receives a calling, a telephone icon on the display of the PC is clicked. In a case where the voucher is created or corrected, a voucher icon is clicked. Then, the clicked contents are tabulated later to understand the contents of business operations in each of the employees.